Kiss Me
by Amaris-the-Demon
Summary: One shot about Danny and Ember based on Sonic-the-superstar's unfinished fanfic


Danny Phantom was outside of his high school, blasting green ghost rays at Ember Mclain who was in return blasting music waves at him with her guitar.  
"Buzz off dipstick! You've messed up my plans one too many times!" she yelled at him.  
"Aw come on Ember, I don't have time for this! I have to go meet up with my friends at Sam's house!" he complained. Then she strung at her guitar & blasted Danny with a fist-shaped wave, hitting him.  
"Eat that dickweed!" she said. Danny crashed into some trash cans. He glared up at the pop-princess.  
"Like I said, I don't have time for this!" he said emerging from all the knocked-over trash. He blasted at the pop-princess several times taking to the air. Ember flew at him and swung her guitar at him like a baseball bat. Danny barely moved out of the way as it swung over his head. Ember then kicked him in the stomach. Once again Danny went flying into the trashcans.

"Great I'm going to show up to Sam's smelling like a garbage dump" He growled to himself. Ember floated just above him smiling in that cocky way of hers. Danny's eyes narrowed and he flew straight at the rockstar ghost. Ember was caught completely off guard as Danny pinned her against the tree outside of Casper High. Then something happened. Ember and he both started blushing, after realizing how this looked.  
"Get off me dipstick!" Ember growled at Danny who smiled mischieviously.  
"Like you haven't dreamed of this" He said humorously. He had expected the pop-princess to glare at him and shove him off her but instead her face became even redder and she looked at him kind of… guiltily. Had she dreamed of this? Danny found his face had turned redder too. An awkward silence fell over them. Danny unpinned Ember and backed up slightly. He rubbed the back of his head.  
"Um…. You should go now" He said and Ember just looked at him. The no hit wonder flew away fast as she could and left behind a very confused Danny Phantom.

He turned back into Danny Fenton and walked to Sam's place in a daze. Had the princess dreamed of him? Did she like him, like, _like-like _him? It didn't seem possible they were mortal enemies. For Pete's sake she had tried to take over the world! Then why did her let her go? He walked up the steps to Sam's house and knocked on the door. Sam answered it and looked at Danny.  
"You're late" She said and Danny rolled his eyes.  
"Sorry, Ember Mclame kind of made a surprise visit" He said.  
"Did you thermos her?" Sam asked  
"Yep" Danny lied smoothly and walked inside.

Ember sat in a tree and hit her head against it several times.  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She said between head-trees. It was true she _had _dreamed of him. She couldn't control it, it wasn't her fault. She stopped head-treeing and contemplated what just happened. He let her go. He had the thermos and he let her go. Ugh, great now he had done something nice for her. Why did the stupid ghost boy have to be cute? Why did he have to remind her of _him? _No he was better than him. The other guy had stood her up. Danny wasn't like that. She knew he wasn't. Maybe, maybe she did like him _like _him. She looked off into the horizon at the setting sun.

Yep. She liked him liked him. The ghost rockstar stood up and flew off.

After a heated bowling game between Danny, Sam and Tucker; Danny headed home.

He flew straight into his room and nearly jumped out of his skin, when he saw that the no hit wonder was sitting on his bed strumming her guitar lazily.  
"Mind telling me why you're in my room?" He asked. The pop-princess stopped strumming guitar and patted his bed. Danny raised an eyebrow at the rockstar but walked over and sat on his knees on the bed. He looked at the pop-princess in front of him expectantly. She leaned towards him and cupped his face with her left hand. Danny's eyes widened but he relaxed quickly and held her arm. Their knees touch each other.  
"I think I like you a lot" Ember said timidly. Danny was surprised. He had never know the rockstar ghost to be anything other than loud and rude.  
"Really?" He said surprised and Ember chuckled.  
"Yes" She said. He smiled kind of dumbly at her. She then kissed his lips. It was just a peck but it mattered. She pulled away and got off the bed. She smiled timidly over her shoulder and flew up into the moonlit sky.

She was going to keep flying when some grabbed her arm. She turned around and saw Danny floating there smiling. He pulled her to him and cupped her face. She wrapped an arm around his neck and they both leaned in and kissed. Danny rested his free hand on the small of her back she held his shoulder.

He pulled away from her. Her green eyes were sparkling. They didn't need words to know that this time Ember wasn't going back in the Ghost Zone.

**I drew the pic of 'em kissing if you want to see it go on my deviantART. On deviantART i am Amaris-the-Demon**


End file.
